How Sean Cameron Stole Christmas
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Semma. Sean's got reason to hate Christmas, but who says someone can't change his mind? He's forced to go back home for the holiday when he learns from his estranged brother that his mother is sick. When he returns, he reunites with his old dysfunctional family, his fun loving friends, and the girl next door he use to long for...Emma Nelson. Can she defrost his heart?
1. Ill Be Home For Christmas

Sean Cameron was in his Buffalo New York, rundown apartment, asleep in his double sized bed. Alone.

His bedroom window was slightly open, with his lights off, and he was snoring away. The view outside his apartment showed that he was in an upper complex of some mechanic shop, one he actually worked in. He lived on the street many other shops, bakeries and other small business' were located on.

It was also snowing. A lot.

Being a mechanic, the age of 24, and alone in this city could be exhausting and rough, but Sean could handle it. He had always been that tough and independent. Living just above his work had made him into a workaholic though and a bit of an alcoholic too. Just a bit.

Not that he noticed yet though.

As he was sleeping, a dream clouded his mind. Perhaps not a dream, but a nightmare, and maybe not a nightmare but an actual flashback, play by play, of his past..

DREAM/FLASHBACK..

 _Sean was 17, back in his last year of highschool, partying with his best friends, Jay Hogart and Spinner Gavin. The party was at Holly J Sinclaires house, one of the most popular girls in school yet neither of the guys ever spoken to her. But you didn't throw a party without wanting these three there. It wasn't a party without them._

 _To say they never had the best reputations was an understatement of the year; yet, it didn't stop girls from lining up, wanting to know them. Jay could fool them, tell them he wanted to change, wanted to be good, and they'd fall for it. But Sean never abused his looks for the easy lay or date.. He liked to keep to himself mostly, but the girls came to him, craved to fix the 'misunderstood bad boy' they thought he was.. Some thought they were magicians and that they could just fix him. Like Ellie._

 _"Merry Christmas, baby." Ellie said, popping over Seans shoulder as he held his shot that Jay was pouring him._

 _The party has Christmas decoration everywhere. Some would say Holly J had this huge party every year around Christmas because her family was never home to spend it with her. The rich didnt always get_ _ **everything**_ _if you know what I mean. . And some would say only the misfits and lonely kids who were in the same boat came. It was like their own little Christmas._

 _Jay wore his classic black hat with his over sized XL wind breaker jacket, as Sean wore his signature grey hoody, wife beater, jeans and tuke. His perfectly shaped thick eyebrows furrowed as he noticed his redheaded girlfriend sneak up on him_

 _Sean looked over his shoulder with a snicker. "It's Decemeber 23rd." he then eyed her weirdly, "Thought you weren't coming tonight and had plans with Ashley and her family?"_

 _Jay sneered under his breath as he now filled up his shot, "Clearly her plans changed."_

 _The party was getting crowded. Ellie kept her chin on Sean's shoulder while standing behind him, her arms around his buff shoulders. She gave Jay an annoyed look and hate filled her emerald green eyes._

 _"Yes Jay, sue me for wanting to spend the Holiday here with my_ _ **boyfriend**_ _."_

 _"Whatever." Jay simply had more interest in taking his shot and motioned for Sean to take his. Sean cleared his throat awkwardly but did so, and felt Ellie's arms slip off of him as Alex, Jay's girl friend, came over._

 _"Me and Amy wanna go to the other party downtown." Alex informed him._

 _Jay, like the true gentlemen he was, grabbed another shot. "Go then."_

 _Alex scoffed and snapped, slapping his arm. "Come with us!"_

 _"Hey," Jay lifted his hands in defense, then pointed to Sean, "This is me and Cams_ _ **tradition**_ _. We crash other peoples Christmas parties, since our parents are 'too busy' to throw their own, and then we do our annual turkey sandwiches at the convenience store by 2, and then steal wine from my Dad's cellar by 4, drinking the rest of the day away." he turned back to Alex. "You can't break tradition!"_

 _Alex had to laugh, and Sean chuckled too. Ellie rolled her eyes._

 _"Fine.. I'm going to grab another drink." Alex said and left again._

 _The guys turned back to another as Spinner came on over, opening his mouth and showing his tongue, "Lo-ok!"_

 _Sean cringed in disgust at the tongue piercing Spinner had just got done. At a party. By some other drunk teenager. "Doesn't look good man." Sean laid down his advice._

 _"Yeah that shit looks infected." Jay said._

 _Spinner frowned and waved them off. He looked around as something caught his eye, and Jays too, who groaned at the back of his throat. This caused Sean to look as well._

 _"What I'd do to get a piece of her..." Jay drifted off._

 _Manny Santos was giggling and talking to her friends. Craig Mannings was behind her, dancing slightly up against her. She would seem into it at one moment, then completely ignore him for her friends the next. She was the hottest, but_ _ **least**_ _popular girl in school. Like Jay and the rest of them, she had a bad reputation. Some would say she was the 'school slut', but she's had half the guys Paige Michealchuck or any other cheerleader at school has had. They were just jealous that Craig Mannings, the most popular guy in school, was smitten over her. Lots of guys were smitten over her though.._

 _"Uh, you have a girlfriend." Ellie remarked to Jay snidely, then glanced and raised an eyebrow at Sean to warn him silently not to look at her. She too hated Manny Santos._

 _Sean wasn't looking at her though. No_ _ **way.**_

 _It was the blonde. Her friend._

 _...Emma Nelson._

 _"Fine. You get Manny, I get her friend." Spinner told Jay, guys completely ignoring Ellie and now all looking at the blonde with Manny. "Who is she? New girl?"_

 _"She's hot." Jay agreed. But his eyes were glued back to Manny. The girl swayed her hips so smoothly and slowly. Confidentially._

 _"No man, she's been around." Sean answered, and looked in a trance._

 _Emma was a junior, while they were seniors. She kept to herself mostly, and didn't care to be popular, yet got noticed everywhere she went because she was gorgeous. And being one of the smartest girls in school helped a lot too.._

 _There she stood in yellow tank top and a tight little skirt, and a white cardigan over her tank top. Her hair was blonde, and it always made her hazel warm eyes pop. She had a tanned natural glow as if it was summer, and finished her look with fashionable black highknee boots._

 _Girls like her were suppose to be the most popular, dating the most popular guy or school Quarter back...but she was different. She wasn't a living cliche._

 _Some freshmen from school ran by the three, but knocked Ellie's drink out of her hand and onto her shirt. "You jerk!" she snapped and scoffed, looking down and then at Sean for help. His back was still turned, he and his friends looking and talking about God knows what. "Ugh!" she stormed off to go dry her shirt. "Swell boyfriend you are." she muttered under her breath, shoving past some people._

 _Meanwhile, Jay and Spinner eyed Emma and Sean got lost in her too, his blue eyes scanning over the tall, model like figure of hers. So hour glass. Legs for days.. plump pink lips.._

 _She stood under that cheesy mistletoe before the entrance of the kitchen and that slimeball Jimmy Brookes (Also a senior) was trying to get a cheap kiss out of her, laughing and pretending it was all a joke. Even as she leaned away from the kiss with a small laugh, you could see he still wanted it as he stuck around and tried to get her a drink._

 _"Sean!" Ellie yelled, storming back and shirt still a mess, "Will you drive me home?"_

 _Sean snapped out of it, turning from what he and the guys were staring at to go over what she asked and then sighs, sharing a look with Jay. He could always drop Ellie off, then come back.._

 _"Sure." he nodded, and she led him out happily._

 _((**))_

 _As Sean drove Ellie back to her house and parked just outside her well decorated family home, she turned to him while undoing her seat belt._

 _"Don't tell me you're really spending the day with Jay tomorrow." she said._

 _Sean peaked at Ellie's front door, seeing her mother come out and notice them, waving slightly as snow began to fall. He glanced back at Ellie, gazing her up and down, and noticed her little 'rebel' look with the leather jacket, peirced nose and ears, were a spoiled girls cry for help._

 _How long had they been dating and he JUST realised this? When he had met her, he thought they'd have things in common. She seemed cool, and she was attractive, as well as rebellious too. But it seemed she was from a well off home, with a caring mother, and her rants about understanding him and his troubles were a complete lie._

 _Sean shrugged with a nod, looking out the windshield, "I crash at Jays and we sleep in, then I make it just in time for dinner at home for 6pm." he rolls his eyes, "Then our cousins and other dysfunctional family come over and we pretend to want to spend time together while Dad gets hammered, and everyone sends another back hand comments all night and my mom, who doesn't smoke, smokes a pack of cigerettes in the basement."_

 _"So you're not coming to my familys dinner?" Ellie asked skeptically, "Sean, you said you'd come!"_

 _Sean clenched his jaw. He didnt do Christmas well anymore nor 'parents', and parents didn't like him. His own barely even paid attention to him._

 _"El-"_

 _"I'm tired of you going all half-ass with me. Are we dating or not?"_

 _Sean swallowed and thought about it. Well, they sure as hell have sex every Friday for a year now. Well, it depended on how Ellie felt. And most times it was missionary position, and it was over within minutes._

 _He sighed, "El, I told you.. it's not my thing."_

 _"Meeting my parents, aren't your thing?" before Sean could open his mouth, she opened the door, the cold air whipping inside, "Whatever. Have a good night, Sean."_

 _"Don't-" the door slammed and Sean huffed, "slam the door." he mutters._

 _He watched as Ellie ran back to her front door, her mother trying to say hello and give her a hug. Ellie just walked by, ignoring her, and disappearing into the house. He frowned, and started up the car, driving home._

 _Screw the party.. He was going home._

(((*))

 _Sean dug his car keys into his pocket, jogging up his porch, careful of the ice in his driveway. His house was nice, in a good suburbia neighborhood._

 _You know, he couldn't lie and say it was always bad. It use to be good. Really good._

 _Then the drinking happened._

 _But they were lucky. Since his Dad lost his job with the government, his mom got the job she always wanted as a nurse and got really good pay and Dad didn't stop getting his unemployment cheques. They made it work._ _Even if Dad did spend it on booze._

 _Sean didn't even make it to the door before it bursted open and his father charged out. He was as icy as the icicles frozen on the roof._

 _Again. He wasn't **always** like this. _

_"Your mother said to be home by midnight!" he tried to charge up at Sean while an older woman ran out of the house and tried to run in the middle, "Its fucking 2am!"_

 _"Roger it's fine! Stop it!" she cried, pushing on his chest but was firmly between the conflict when they tried to stand nose to nose._

 _"Where've you been you little shit?!"_

 _"Leave him alone!" His mother, Linda, begged. Sean got easily tempered and easily yanked his fathers hand off of him when he tried to grab his arm roughly._

 _Roger tended to forget Sean was growing up, and getting much more stronger than him, even if he was a lot taller. Seans father was an old military man, but tall and slim where Sean was muscular, and got his anger issue from his Dad, and could fight well. But Sean was a softy for his mom and she always begged him not to fight his father back._

 _It only made him madder._

 _"Get off me," snapped Sean, ready to grab his father himself, but held himself back. He was 17 fucking years old for crying out loud, not a 12 year old boy. Why was his Dad waiting up for him like some kid?!_

 _"Out of my way, Linda!" Roger yelled at his wife. He was about to grab her and push her to the side when he was startled for a moment when Sean grabbed him with such force, and pushed him back and almost off his feet until Roger was right up against the brick wall with a thud. Sean had one hand around his throat, and the other against his chest to hold his father still against the wall._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Back in Buffalo, in his bed, Seans eyes fluttered open from the constant ringing by his bed side, waking up from his 'dream of the past'. He groaned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes and in his boxers.

Sean was all grown up now, 24, and still looking good. Drop dead gorgeous even. He had grown his hair out a little, and worked out twice a day now, leaving him ripped, lean and earth shattering sexy.

Still even wore those classic wifebeaters still.

He snapped his phone from his night table, "what?" he muttered into it, answering it. He glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes, "2am, _really_ asshole?"

It was silent before his brothers voice finally replied, "Its me, Sean. Tracker."

Sean froze, and blinked, waking up a little more. He hadn't heart from Tracker since last year, around the same time as now. He rubbed his forehead and furrowed his eyebrows, "Tracker, whats up? Why are you calling?"

A long sigh was heard, making Sean tense. "You gotta come home this Christmas Sean. Moms- Moms sick Sean. Its Cancer.."

Sean's blood ran cold.

(((*))))

Ofcourse, of fucking course, this was the only way his brother and Family could force Sean back to town. He was all packed, and ready to go back home. He left almost 6 years ago, and had only visited a few times since, thankfully, never being on Christmas and having to see **everyone.**

One year after leaving, Seans aunt, who was Sean's father's sister, had gotten into a car accident. It was a rough time, since she had Seans 13 year old cousin KC whom she left behind, and so Linda decided to take KC in. Supposedly his father had 'cleaned up' for KC but Sean would never take that seriously nor give the bastard a millionth chance and checked in on KC every time he visited. But its been almost two years since back at all.

In all honesty? Sean hated the last time he visited more than the other times and that could of been why he had never returned since. He had walked in, seeing Tracker now home for good from the army, and KC, sitting in the family room, watching tv with their father. Watching the big Blue Jay's game together.

It was like KC had replaced him , which Sean knew was awful to think and didnt hate KC for it, but infact his father. It was like his father was using KC as his second do over as a father.

Why couldn't Roger sober up for Sean though? His own kid. And when Sean had reveled himself, his father would try to small talk, and pretended to care for what Sean was up to.

Now, he had to deal with this for two whole weeks.

This was going to be hell. It was only December 13th, and Sean promised he'd stay til and for Christmas. Luckily Tony, his boss, was giving him this leave of absence from work because of his moms situation.

Cancer. Tracker said it was breast cancer.

Merry fuckin' Christmas, right?

 _/I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me_  
 _Please have snow and mistletoe_  
 _And presents by the tree_

 _Christmas eve will find me_  
 _Where the love light gleams_  
 _I'll be home for Christmas_  
 _If only in my dreams/_

 **/Author note: Reviews guys! They keep me updating! Seans about to go home, will Emma still be there? Yikes, what about Ellie? Or even Jay?! I love Christmas fics. Hehe.**


	2. In Jail for the Holiday

December 14th.

Driving through the blizzard on his way to Toronto, couldn't be more awful for Sean.

Oh, it could be, actually. Nothing was on the radio but damn Christmas music!

Sean used his fist to shut the damn radio up, and squinted his eyes to see a little better through all the snow and his windshield whippers. Didn't help that it was already dark. Thanks for that winter, 6pm and already dark out. What the hell was that?

"Should move to Arizona." muttered Sean.

He wore a warm black leather jacket and under that was his grey hoody, the hoody peaking out over his leather jacket.

He cleared his throat and noticed his throat felt dry as he passed the sign 'Welcome to Toronto'. Like a nervous habit, he ran his fingers through his wavy hair, pushing it back and clenched his jaw.

Great. Home sweet home.

Sean let the last flashback he had last night come to mind again, remembering how it finished...

FLASHBACK . .. .

 _"Out of my way, Linda!" Roger yelled at his wife. He was about to grab her and push her to the side when he was startled for a moment when Sean grabbed him with such force, and pushed him back and almost off his feet until Roger was right up against the brick wall with a thud. Sean had one hand around his throat, and the other against his chest to hold his father still against the wall._

 _Sean could smell the alcohol off him as they panted and breathed angrily in anothers faces._

 _"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." Sean promised his father._

 _As if this was the man Sean use to play 'catch' with and use to look up to. Once he even thought he'd join the army too, but it made his father bitter and ...into this monster. He already forced Tracker, Sean's older brother, into it and Sean wouldn't be bullied into it too. Not if this was the outcome._

 _A pair of lights that went on next door automatically when someone walked by, caught all their attention. Roger, Linda and Sean turned their heads, Sean's reaction more serious._

 _Emma was home, next door, and standing on her porch. She was bundled up in her winter jacket and white scarf as she had her hand on the handle of her door but had turned and saw the scene._

 _She must of just come home from the party too._

 _Oh Yeah. Did he mention she was his_ _ **neighbor?**_

 _Sean and her locked eyes, and for her being slightly alarmed by the scene..she didn't look very shocked either. Sean blinked and turned away, a knott in his stomach and his mouth gaped open._

 _He stepped away from his father who too glanced around and coughed awkwardly, rubbing his sore neck and sobering up a little._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Roger said and swallowed, looking down at his hands and at Linda with agony in his eyes, before glancing at his youngest son again and choked on his words._

 _Why he always seemed to go after Sean the most when drunk, was beyond Roger too. Maybe it was because he was old fashioned, and hated that Sean had his own dreams of being a mechanic, instead of joining the army. Maybe Roger hated that Sean was also talented with cars. Roger had never been, it was always the army for him._

 _Sean was also very independent and went from the kid who latched onto his father and looked up to him, to the kid who was never home, and barely spent even a dinner at the table with his family once a week. But that may of been his doing. Who'd want to eat across a drunk?_

 _Sean also use to act out when he was 15, after Tracker was forced to go on leave and he skipped school, failed tests, and got into fights. Roger always held that over his head, rather than deal with it, and notice the problem._

 _They weren't a family anymore. And they didn't talk._

 _"Like always." Spat Sean before going inside, Linda's eyes watering, and Roger looking self loathing._

 _Emma had quickly went inside too._

 _Funny how the girl knew this part of Sean's life, but the two had never spoken since she moved in two years ago. Just glances here and there..._

 _Well. Maybe more than glances._

 _When Emma had moved in it was a hot summer, and Sean saw her outside his bedroom window, helping her Dad and Mom carry boxes. His mom had been nosey and yelled up from down the stairs that they had new neighbors, and Sean had just glanced since near his window to end up doing a double take. And he stared longingly._

 _Emma was like a walking ball of sunshine, and the other neighbors loved her instantly. Her smile was contagious and bright. Her parents seemed to praise her too. Her mom looked young, probably a teen mom. Did good for moving in a neighborhood like this if that was the case. Emma was 14 then, but Sean could easily confuse her for his age. Especially for how mature she acted at the neighborhood annual summer barbeque they threw that summer where, once again, Sean never spoke to her._

 _When Emma had disappeared into the house after moving it all in, Sean had almost jumped when the window across his room lit up, and Emma's room appeared to be right across from his, slightly higher, 10 feet away._

 _Heres where it got weird._

 _Barely did her window ever close. But rarely did Sean ever see anything bad . .or risky. If you know what I mean._

 _Some nights he'd come home from Jay's, or Ellie's, and she'd be in her room, studying or hanging out with Manny Santos or those nerds JT Yorke and Toby Issacs (he never got what she saw in them). But Manny and Emma got along right off the bat, attached to the hip. Sean liked that, since Manny wasn't awful and could use a real friend, not one who called her a slut or anything like that. Manny was never Seans 'type' since they went to preschool together and he'd seen her in pig tails and overalls, and she'd seen him in his spiderman obsessed stage. They never hungout together, but small 'hellos' would be exchanged if they bumped into another. Manny and Emma seemed like destined best friends though._

 _And some nights, Emma would just be already sleeping when he came in. He didn't_ _ **want**_ _to always look, he knew it was a little creepy, but the older they got, and the more she should of closed her blinds but she barely did,_ _ **then**_ _the more 'risky' it finally got._

 _Starting the beginning of this school year, when Sean was ready for bed after a long day of school, he went to his window to pull the blind for a nap to block out the sun. It was a rough day, a fight had broke out with him and Jimmy Brookes over playing basketball. The school jock couldn't stand that Sean was better and started a fight._

 _Sean looked towards Emma's window before he pulled the blind and paused, seeing her just enter her room but unbottoning that tight blouse she wore today at school._

 _Sean swallowed, and glanced at his door, making sure it was shut. He bit the end of his tongue, thinking this through, knowing it wasn't right, but his eyes were so curious and forced him to look. He clenched his jaw and then felt his heart go rapid._

 _She wore a tight little tank top and her blue jeans on still. She sat on her bed, kicking off her flip flops and then running her hands through her hair. She seemed well in thought, staring at the ground, and then glanced out the window._

 _He thought he swore she saw him, but she walked to the window, just glancing out at her moms garden and their pool, before walking back to her dresser and pulling out her bikini to go swim in._

 _Sean wanted to laugh at himself, drooling over the girl next door while he had a girlfriend and acting like she didn't put out or something. Emma truly made him act like some mutt in heat . She was beautiful, and it was agonizing not knowing why he didn't go say hi or something. But they weren't in the same grade, so they never really bumped into another. He knew she saw him too though so I guess it went both ways. Neither of them tried to start a conversation.._

 _Emma had went into her bathroom for a few moments, and Sean went to turn away before she was back out within a second with her red bikini bottoms on and_ _ **just**_ _tying up her bikini top. She had a tight body, with a fantastic ass and a perfect pair of tits that swelled perfectly in her top as she tied it together._

 _Emma face looked a picture of perfection, she was looking down at her bikini, presumably admiring it as if it was new or something while Sean was just busy admiring_ _ **her.**_

 _Before he knew it, she was out at the pool, and he leaned his shoulder on his window frame and just watched her, his arms crossed across his chest and his eyebrows furrowed._

 _He knew he shouldn't stand there too long watching her, but he didn't even know why he couldn't look away either. She infatuated him. She wasn't like most the girls in school._

 _Before Sean should tear his eyes away and finally go take his nap, Emma had looked up from where she sat by her pool, legs in the water. She saw him watching her, and they locked eyes. Sean was frozen in his new position, with one hand supporting himself on the window frame and the other reaching up towards the blind to close it. His mind panicked, thoughts ran through his mind about what he should do but before he could even blink, she just softly smiled before someone from her back door came out too and joined her. Her sister, or friend? Sean wasn't sure. He was too busy cursing and closed the blind, walking away from the window with a look on his face that read 'holy shit_ _, I'm a dead man'._

 _But they never brought it up, and she never looked at him differently. And in fact, a few more times of Emma knowingly, or unknowingly, teasing him through the window happened again..and again, and right after this very night after the fight between Sean and his father._

 _Sean had stormed away from his parents and into his house, storming by the dining room and family room that was decorated with the Christmas tree. His room was upstairs and he dashed up the steps to go slam his room shut behind him. This was usually how it worked. Dad got mad, drunk, and mom went back to smoking after promising to quit 100 times, and Sean stayed in his room while blasting music to ignore the yells of his parents, the cigarette smell, or any banging on his door._

 _He panted madly, and cursed under his breath. After a moment of trying to calm down he walked to the end of his bed and sat on it, putting his head into his hands with a groan and then whipped off his tuke. He got up, then_ got undressed and sat _on his bed in his boxers. He turned off the lights and put on his favorite rock record. He was certain he was going to fall asleep before the end of track 2, when he noticed Emmas light go on_

 _The shutters were not fully closed and that allowed him to watch more than just a vague shadow. She stood by the window. She took a step back and caught her hair into a ponytail. She took off her shirt and Sean saw a lacey black bra pressing her two breasts together. His dick was getting harder by the second._

 _ **Stop. You're better than this. She is better than this, better than some guy looking through her window. .**_

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

Sean snapped out of it, remembering The Girl Next Door. He wondered if she still lived there. How she was..

Probably million miles away.

Outside his car, Sean saw red and blue flashes of light surround him, coming from behind. He glanced at his speeding limit, and back at his rear view mirror.

"fuck!" of course, start the holiday with the damn police!

He pulled over.


	3. Look Whose Home

December 15th.

"Welcome home little bro." Tracker greeted and chuckled, leaning on the other side of the jail bars. "And in trouble already.."

Sean miserably stood behind the bars, two arms leaning on it, and two drunks behind him. That's how he spent most his night.. with these losers.

Joey Jeremiah **had** to be the cop who had pulled him over for speeding. And Joey Jeremiah could never forget the face of Sean Cameron.

It was finally early morning where Joey placed the call for the Camerons to pick Sean up and he won't be getting his car back for a day.

A cell guard came around Tracker and pulled his keys out. After a moment of unlocking, the gate of the jail cell opened while Sean spat out, "Locked in here for going 10 over the limit. Bullshit."

The guard laughed too with Tracker, closing the gate back up when Sean stepped out.

"you know that's probably not all why." the guard said and squinted his eyes, remembering Sean, "Jeremiah has always had it in for you.. Didn't you spray paint his car back when he was still just a rookie?"

Sean paused, and a sly smirk spread across his face, locking eyes with Tracker. Yea. That was him.

"Wasn't **just** me."

Tracker laughed and patted Seans back, leading him out of the station.

((((**********)))))

Tracker pulled up to the old two story red brick house, with the blue door. Looked like the perfect home from the outside, and could be now, but 10 years ago, it wasn't. It was nice though how it was daytime and the snow fell softly around the home. It had some decorations for Christmas too like lights on the roof and two lit up dears on the lawn. A wreath on the door.

Trackers black old mustang pulled into the driveway. With not much ease though. He hit the brake hard and both him and Sean yanked forward and backwards before it stopped.

"Jesus man." Sean told Tracker who parked, "Fix that."

"You fix it, Mr Mechanic." joked Tracker, grinning at him devilishly. He liked having a brother who would do the labor for free.

They got out, and Tracker helped Sean with his other duffle bag from the trunk. When Sean slammed the trunk closed and looked at the door of his old home, his feet didn't move. He couldn't go in.

 _ **LAST FLASHBACK**_

 _Back to the night the girl next door saw everything, and Sean had stormed to his room, his mother had lit up the cigarette she needed every time Sean and his father would fight._

 _It wasn't long until instead of the smell of cigarette, Sean could smell smoke. From a fire. And the Christmas tree downstairs was caught on fire, his mother on the couch beside sleeping. She had fallen asleep with the lit cigerette in her hand. It must of caught onto the tree next to the couch._

 _"MOM!" Sean ran down the stairs quick, going to the couch and shaking her until she stirred and got up._

 _"Sean?" she sleepily asked, and opened her eyes to squint them from the burning of the smoke. The whole tree was on fire and her eyes widened. "ROGER!" she yelled, and got up, holding onto Sean's arm who helped her up._

 _"He's fine, lets go!" Sean dragged her out, her screaming for his father non stop._

 _Sean and Linda stayed still outside the house, in the snow, no coats on. Sirens were heard and the neighbor across the street luckily saw the fire from their window across and had called 911. The fire trucks came, and Sean watched them break into a run into the house, just as his father booked it out._

 _He looked startled, sober even, his eyes wide as he stumbled a bit down the stairs in shock. "The damn tree in on fire!" he went to Linda and Sean. "I think they stopped it from getting further than the family room but what happened?!"_

 _"Its my fault," Linda cried into her husbands arms, leaving Sean. "I was smoking, I fell asleep-"_

 _"Christ Linda," he hugged her though, trying to comfort her._

 _Sean narrowed his eyes and when his father looked at him, he looked away , stone like. His father tried to give him a nod, as if he 'appreciated' that he 'saved' them. . but then Roger frowned deeply as he watched Sean walk down the street, away from the chaos, and took in the fact his son didn't even try to save_ _ **him.**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK.**_

Sean still couldn't make himself walk back into that house. The other times weren't as hard as this.

"Mom made cookies, egg nog, the whole damn deal." Tracker laughed, walking up the drive way before he noticed Sean not following. He turned, and then gave a look before stopping and sighed. He glanced back at the house and back to Sean. "You comin?"

Sean clenched his jaw tightly, but nodded. He finally forced himself to move and go.

((*))

Sean's mom had peaked up first from the kitchen, making her regular December holiday brunch. From pancakes to sausage and potatoes, to burgers and salad. KC was off of school too and enjoyed these meals as much as Sean did as a kid.

She looked the same, and the sun shined through the window this early morning. "Sean!"

Sean looked over from the door, Tracker closing it behind him.

She whipped her hands on her apron, and ran to the door, her arms out. "OH!" she embraced him tight, shutting her eyes and smiling. She even tried to hold in the tears.

Sean hesitated, but hugged her back, glancing at Tracker who leaned on the wall and they shared a look. Sean softened, and closed his eyes, hugging his mother back for a good moment.

"Its been too long." Linda's voice cracked.

"I know." Sean quietly said and finally pulled away, watching her snuffle and then laughed, whipping her eyes.

"Come eat!" she guided him through the hall, yelling up the stairs, "SEAN'S HOME!"

Sean followed her with his brother, passing by the old family room that had a brand new Christmas tree this year, and no more burn marks on the wall, freshly painted grey. Lets not forget to mention the new 70 inch tv and new couches.

Tracker and Sean had sat at the table as Linda got them plates. "Thanks mom." Tracker said.

Linda laid down Seans plate, "As if that Grinch locked you up over the night, Im going down to the station tomorrow to give them and Joey a piece of my mind."

Sean snorted and shook his head, picking up some hashbrowns for his breakfast. "It's fine. Just leave it. Hes done worse in the past."

Loud thumping footsteps were heard and suddenly KC showed up and jumped from the last flight of stairs.

"You're back." he grinned with his button nose, sitting at the table too and sharing a small fist bump with Sean. He grabbed a plate too and Linda ripped his hat off for at the table.

Sean bit into his burger he made for himself and just nodded, until he swallowed it hard when the door from the basement opened with his father.

Roger closed the door behind him and turned, an unsettling look on his face too. He walked in slowly, nodding in greetment and cleared his throat while barely looking Sean in the eye.

"Good to see you, son."

Sean didn't answer, plunging his fork into his hashbrowns. "Pass the syrup." he told Tracker who nodded.

((((*)))

"Did you pack extra socks? I know how you are with socks." Linda teased Sean from cleaning the dishes in the sink. "Need me to go up town to buy more at the store?"

Sean helped clear the table and chuckled. "Im good, mom." he added more plates into the sink.

He leaned on the counter, and just watched her wash and clean, and dry. She looked up, catching his glance and smiled, before going back to work.

Sean swallowed hard, remembering all the good memories he had with her, before it got bad, and even when it was bad, she tried so hard. His mother was really the trooper in this house.

Linda gasped suddenly when Sean had pulled her back into an embrace, alone in the kitchen, and sharing a moment.

"Oh, Sean." she saddened, feeling him shake a bit as he hugged her and she felt his tears on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"Why you?" he roughly asked, pulling away and eyes red but trying to suck it up, clenching his teeth. "How come the people who don't deserve it fucking always get it?"

She softened. "Nobody deserves it, Sean." Cancer wasn't karma or anything. It was an Illness.

She watched her sweet, misunderstood boy grumble and curse, putting on his brave face and just stiffed a nod, storming out of the room.

When time came to go unpack, Sean grabbed his duffle bag from the front and went to go upstairs, remembering KC had his room now.

He glanced around, and saw his father reading the newspaper in the Tv room. Sean cursed under his breath and spoke up after clearing his throat, "Where do I sleep?"

Roger turned from his incline chair, a little shocked, but looked too happy to reply. He even got up, setting the paper down and nervously but happily walked over. "We set up the guest room for you."

Sean just nodded and went to go, before Roger stopped him.

"It's good to see you again. You never return much of our calls."

Sean turned before going up the stairs, and wanted badly to ask if it was really him calling, or mom. He had a good feeling it was only Mom. He then glanced to see the old basement door with a sign on it reading 'Don't Enter.'

He snickered, "That a joke?" he nodded to the basement door.

Roger turned, paused for a long moment, before turning back. "Its my own little den." he smirked a bit. "Mens cave."

"But we cant go in?" Sean asked skeptically.

Roger went serious now, causing Sean to distrust him more, "Not yet." with that, he turned and walked off.

Sean eyed the door, and finally walked up to the guest room. What the hell was in that Den?

(((*)))

Normally Sean didn't smoke, but he found a pack in the Guest room he was staying in. He heard the last 'guests' were his cousins Lucas and Jane, and Jane took this room. So it was funny to know she was hiding a pack in the room and forgotten about it. Now he knew her little secret for when she came to visit for Christmas.

Lucas and Jane were twins, but barely alike nor looked like the other, other than the brown hair and brown eyes. She was petite and had a tough attitude, but pretty girl. And Lucas was tall, buff and quite like Sean but could be quite the jerk. The two were like best friends though.

Outside, Sean took a seat on the porch, the day already gone by, and stars up in the sky, the neighborhoods Christmas lights on.

First day? Not so horrible. Still needed a light though.

He placed a cigerette to his mouth and fished for the liter in his pocket. When he lit it, he watched the snow fall and he inhaled slowly but deeply, then exhaled. When he took another hit, he narrowed his eyes when he heard the houses' door next door open, and someone come out.

He glanced twice when he saw _her_ walk out, and slowly, in a trance, the smoke slipped from his lips, his eyes flickering up and down the figure that came out.

 _No fucking way._

Emmas old house had the same old railing around the porch, and when she walked out of her house, with loud noise from the inside, she came to the side of it he was on, leaning on the railing to get a break from the party inside her home.

Her hair was still as blonde and pretty as he remembered, if not longer too. And curled. It looked good. **She** looked good, as always. He sat there, cigerette burning in hand, and his mouth gaped open.

She was standing in her cotton red buttoned up winter coat with a white scarf and mittens. She wore a white designer mini dress and as she leaned on the railing, she caught his gaze and she couldn't help but smile and greet while snow fell around her so peacefully.

"Look whose home." she crossed her arms against the railing, her smile so bright and hazel eyes sparkling. She locked eyes with him, and they held a gaze.

Maybe this Christmas _could_ be good.. .

 **Author Note: EEEEK! They talked! Sorry for not updating more. I'm going to try to finish this for Christmas in two days lol. Review more for more chapters! Sean and more Emma coming soon!**


	4. Never Thought She'd Be Your Type

Sean finally blinked and looked around before dumbly responding back to Emma, "You talkin' to me?"

Emma opened her mouth to respond, eyeing him strangely but humorously and instead of replying, she giggled then asked while looking around, "Who else would I be talking to? The snowman?"

Sean glanced to his yard and saw that probably either his mom or KC, or both, had built a corny ol' snowman. Carrot, hat and everything. "Probably make more for conversation." he joked, looking back at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you don't want to talk to me?"

Sean couldn't stop staring. She was still so unbelievably gorgeous. But this talking thing? It was so much better than just watching from a far.

"No." he cleared his throat and then tossed his cigarette away, "No I'm just saying.. I'm not.." he miserably mumbled, "Not much fun through the holiday."

She eyed the cigerette he threw away, "you smoke?"

He choked on his words. FUCK. She hated smoking. He knew that. She use to even put up posters about environment shit and health back in highschool. Now she had caught his yearly smoke and thought it was an every day thing. Ah, felt good to disgust the girl you long for.. (Not).

"Just today," he slightly joked, "My stress level was asking for it." he glanced back at his door with his dysfunctional family inside.

"Must be hard to say no to." she teased, both sharing a small smile.

His pants got tighter. Damn it! Must be an old reflex. Or the way her dress raised each time she adjusted against the railing, or the way she kept smiling right at him.

She suddenly softened and the smile faded away, her gorgeous features even flickering sadly, "I heard about your mom," she looked down before back at him, "I'm sorry."

He frowned deeply, and looked down for a moment, shifting in his spot. Emma noticed how awkward she made it and bit her lip before glancing inside her own house.

"Want to get away for a bit?"

Seans eyes glanced back up a little wide. Just them? Away from their homes and crazy family?

"Yeah." he felt his heart beat pounding unevenly. He went to get up then winced. "I don't have my car until tomorrow." fucking cop took it.

Emma couldn't help but look shocked, "Sean Cameron without a car?" she laughed softly again.

He chuckled, "Don't ask. Town sheriff has a thing for me."

"Romantic." she teased and looked in thought, tilting her head and thinking. He smirked at the little gesture. "We'll take my Dads car." she disappeared back inside for a moment as Sean stood up and waited, grinning ear to ear but couldn't believe this was happening.

Years of never speaking, and finally, so easily, they were talking like old best friends.

When she came back out, the party inside seemed louder, and she held a pair of keys before slamming the door shut behind her and skipped down the stairs. How badly he wanted to just grab her and kiss her right there.

He jumped when she threw the keys to him and couldn't believe she was this trusting of someone she just met with her **father's car**. Even if they lived next to another forever.

She laughed at his shocked look, "Come on." she led him to the red Subaru. Sean didn't wait another second to follow.

"Where we going?" he asked as she got in and buckled up. He did too and looked at her as she was in thought again and leaned forward to put on the heat. She rubbed her cold mittens together before she finally thought of somewhere.

"The light festival." she grinned at his hesitant than weary look, "Come on, it'll be fun."

He snickered but nodded, both sharing a smile and he pulled out.

(((**)))

Emma led Sean through the sea of people, everyone enjoying the lit up lights for Christmas downtown in their city park. They walked down the pathway, a glow from all the lights around them. Carolers were down the street, softly singing Christmas tunes. It was cheezy, but Sean had to admit, it was fun. Maybe because it was with Emma.

He walked beside her, and kids and family's were taking pictures together. Sean and Emma just walked by, walking pretty close together..

"My Dad and Mom would take me here every year when I was younger." Emma noted, and looked like she was only talking out loud, as he watched her look out of it, a little dazed. "..But not this year."

"Why not?" he curiously asked. She seemed quiet for a moment.

Emma stopped by her favorite pair of Christmas lights, where a tree on one side of the pathway shared a long cored of lights with another tree on the other side of the pathway. They stopped just under it.

"My Dad died two years ago."

Sean cringed. He didn't know. Now he felt like an asshole. They stood there before she went to turn and go to the next one, after eyeing the trees with significance. Her Dad must of liked this light festival too.

Sean stopped her. She turned, as if wondering what he wanted, like that statement wasn't suppose to stump him.

Emma gazed into Seans eyes, that held such agony. Her heart kind of skipped by seeing that. She always knew he was the misunderstood bad boy back in highschool. She knew deep down, he had a heart, and wasn't just good looks.

"I'm sorry."

Emma nodded, eyes still locked on his and he searched her face for any trails of sadness, ready to wipe away any tears. She looked down, snuffled, but instead of any tears, she put on a brave smile and laughed a bit.

"I need a drink."

Sean tried not to smile, and nodded, letting her lead the way back.

(((*)))

They sat in a bar that wasn't here before, at least Sean didn't remember it. It was called the Lexicon. He sat across from Emma at a wooden squared table, the bar not too busy, maybe three other groups of people who looked to be townies too.

"So how is it now? With just you and your mom?" he asked, sipping his beer from their pitcher. Emma had taken off her jacket, her designer white mini strapless dress showing off. She looked amazing; but too good for this place. This was just like a rusty small town bar.

Emma tapped her fingers on her beer, "Its like when my mom lost her husband, shes been pushing me to get mine." she laughed a bit, and looked around, wondering out loud.. "She is probably back at the house trying to get Kelly to get the balls to ask for my hand in marriage or something."

Sean almost choked on his beer, swallowing it hard. She looked over and he asked, "You have a boyfriend?" he cleared his throat twice and she smiled as he tried to correct what he asked somewhat jealously, "You have a boyfriend _waiting_ for you back home right now?"

And she just left, with him, like it was no big deal!?

"The party was getting to be too much." Emma explained, taking a quick sip of her beer. It was so damn cute seeing a girl this gorgeous just chilling, and taking a sip of beer with a dress on. "My mom never talks about my Dad. Not even when he died. But come Christmas, and in comes old family, and she brings it up like it doesn't bother us, reminiscing about old memories. It almost seems fake."

Sean hated seeing that numb look enter her eyes as she drifted off. He tried to make her feel better and couldn't believe he was about to say this, "My mom acts like certain things don't happen too. "

Emma looked at him, wondering what he meant, but deep down, they both knew she knew. His father use to be a drunk asshole.

Sean smirked to her sad knowing smile. He knew she knew.

Emma stared back at him, softening and he got lost looking at her too, until he snapped out of it and looked away. She had a boy friend. "I'll get us shots." he joked and got up. Emma blinked but nodded, watching him go to the bar.

"What can I get yeah?"

Sean took a deep breath and finally nodded to the bartender who asked, "Two jack shots."

"Comin up."

Sean nodded and leaned on the bar, staring at the counter quite hard. He had never opened up like that to anyone before.. not about his feelings. And just in one night, she got it out of him. There was something about Emma that Sean could never shake off. What was it?

"Holy Christ." A voice said, pun intended. " _Sean_ Cameron."

Sean turned, and glanced back twice. _Shit._ A familiar red head was parting from her friend, and walking over, smiling ear to ear but rather smugly and not all politely. Ellie Nash. His old ex girl friend.

Ellie couldn't believe her eyes. Or luck. She leaned beside him at the bar, never even blinking as she stared and squinted her eyes. The guy looked so damn good, it was hard to stay angry.

"Wow, still look the same." She informed him, almost nodding like she was impressed, "But your looks were always better than your attitude."

"El." Sean finally greeted, trying to just wait for those shots and finally glanced at her, "Nice to see you." his tone said opposite though.

"Is it?" she taunted, tilting her head. He tried to avoid her now, looking around. "Last time I saw you, you dumped me, saying you were moving out of town. It was that easy for you."

Wow, someone still seemed bitter.

The bartender came back with the shot glasses. "Thank god." Sean muttered under his breath, about to take them as he glanced back at Emma back at their table. He saw her being a little bothered by two college looking frat guys who took a seat at the table with her while he was gone. Sean clenched his jaw and grabbed the shots.

Ellie noticed Sean look distracted and glanced twice. "What?" she glanced and couldn't help but notice how pretty the blonde was. Or how familiar. "Isn't that Emma NElson?" she remembered her. Who wouldn't?

Sean turned back to her, wondering when this conversation would be done. "I got to go." he had to scare some losers away from his table. And Emma.

"So that's the kind of girl you date now?" Ellie asked, quite hideously, jealousy over her face. "Never thought she'd be your type.. .." she glanced back at Emma, "Or **you** to be hers." she even snickered.

Sean took that offensively. What was Ellie trying to say?

"Merry Christmas." Sean just said, taunting her and took his shot, slamming it on the counter and went back to his table with Emma's but decided to take that one too before he stopped at the table. The guy even took his seat.

Emma looked uncomfortable before she felt Seans shadow and looked up, and back at the fratboys with a weary look.

"Just one drink." begged the blonde frat boy and his brunette friend laughed. Emma had already said no twice.

"No thankyou." Emma tried to be nice.

"Just one."

"She has one." Sean remarked, clenching his jaw and raising an eyebrow to the blonde boy who looked up and finally took the hint that this was Seans table, and girl. Ok, maybe not his girl, but what did this guy know? He looked fearful for a moment but then acted brave (Which was a stupid thing to do).

"I just thought maybe she would want something different?" the blonde slurred a bit and crookedly grinned. Even the brunette friend gave his friend a slight shove to shut up.

"Dude lets go." his friend egged him on, getting up, not wanting to fight with Sean Cameron. The guy had a reputation.

Emma looked up, watching the frat boys get up and the blonde stumble but stop to stand nose to nose with Sean. Sean looked ready to throw him across the table. She tensed a bit at the situation.

"Get lost." warned Sean to the college boy looking for a fight. He clenched his own fists.

"You get lost." The blonde said, poking Sean's chest. Emma could even see Sean trying to at least hold himself back. "You left her alone. I called dibs." he poked again, "It's only fair-"

Emmas eyes widened when suddenly Sean's fist met the guys jaw. It came out of nowhere, but Sean didn't like him talking that way about Emma, like she was some 'prize' to call dibs on. Neither did he liked to be poked by some idiot.

"Take it outside!" the bartender yelled.

Sean ripped the front door open and dragged the guy out, shoving him outside and his other friend ran past to grab his friend as they ran off.

Emma got up slowly from the table, putting her coat back on, her heart pounding and a little scared to be honest. That boy was definitely going to have a black bruise tomorrow morning.

Sean stood at the door, his dark eyes watching them go, before a voice snapped him out of it and Ellie was just leaving too, walking out the door and zipping up her coat.

"You don't change." she nearly mocked, raising an eyebrow and he opened his mouth, but said nothing as he glared and watched her go until he paused and winced. Shit. How bad did that look?

He turned, just as Emma was walking from to the door where he stood to leave. She looked ready to go.

"Emma.." he choked on his words, his gut clenching. He probably looked like a real jerk.

"Lets just..go back home." she bared a small smile, but he knew it was forced, and he felt rather even mad at himself.

He nodded, looking down at the snow while tightening his jaw and then reached into his pocket for the keys as she led him back to the car. They sat in silence on the way home, Sean's eyes hard on the road, a million thoughts on his mind. Emma snuck a glance at him a few times during the way, but kept her mouth shut.

 **Author note! Mooore reviews please! So Emma now knows Sean's got some issues, but hey, who doesnt!? She has her own too! But will she forgive him for this?**


	5. Not So Happy Holiday

December 16th

Sean woke up with a splitting headache, and feeling horrible over last night. The noise of car doors slamming and yelling could be heard loudly too, causing more ache for his head. Then he heard his mothers happy screaming for joy. That only meant one thing.

Cousins were here.

((*))

Sean walked down the steps from his room, in nothing but black sweat pants, clenching the railing on his way down and rubbing his pounding forehead.

"Merry Christmas to me," joked a voice as he looked up to a brunette standing in the hallway, eyeing him down as he finally reached the last step.

She was hot, but not the girl on his mind. Nor the one he felt he should be apologizing to. Emma probably wouldn't ever talk to him again after last night. Before Sean could open his mouth to even reply to **that,** someone else opened the front door and charged in with bags.

"Lucas is here!" he announced himself.

The brunette rolled her eyes turning back to her boyfriend, "Lucas please, it's 10am."

Lucas shrugged, dropping the bags as Sean's mom and Lucas' sister Jane came in next. "It's 5 oclock somewhere." he confirmed.

Sean had to laugh, coming down the stairs and slapping hands with Lucas, "How you doing?"

"Good man." answered Lucas.

Jane teased Sean, "Put a shirt on, nobody wants to see that." she hugged him and he chuckled, hugging back. Mia raised an eyebrow, noting she had NO problem with 'that'.

"Mia and Lucas, you can take Kc's room. Sean has the guest room."

"Great." Mia said, rolling her eyes and couldn't think of a better way spending Christmas than in a 16 year old boys bed who has probably masturbated in it 100 times.

"It's fine. I'll take it, you guys have the guest room." Sean offered. Hey. It use to be his room anyways.

"What about me?" Pouted Jane standing next to Sean.

"We have the pull out couch in the other family room upstairs. It'll be like your own room. Kc will take the family room down here" insisted Linda.

KC came down the stairs next as if on cue with his pillows and blankets, running to the family room and jumped onto the big sofa. He turned on the big tv and seemed he had no problem with staying there for the rest of the holiday.

Everyone went to go unpack, and Sean moved back into his old room, throwing his duffle bag on the freshly made bed. He looked around, then paused at his window, frowning though when Emma wasn't in her room. He itched the back of his head, and unpacked.

(((*))

"So whats the plan, _Stan_?" Lucas joked, now standing with just Jane and Sean outside the house. KC was out too and sitting on the porch, tying up his boats for the snow.

"Lets go sledding." smirked Jane.

"After KC broke his leg last year? No thanks." Lucas responded and muttered to Sean, "I ruined Christmas last year. Glad you could make it to this one."

"For what? Me to ruin it?" joked Sean.

"You **are** like Mr Scrooge." Jane chimed in, nudging him playfully. "Why you all moody today?"

Sean had a miserable frown on since they got there. Although he was glad to see his cousins, last night kept replaying in his head.

Suddenly, the neighbors door opened and the three turned their heads to see a young man storm outside Emma's house and Emma's mother chased after him.

"Kelly wait! Give her a day to cool off!" Spike ran after Emma's boyfriend.

This Kelly must of been the boyfriend Emma was talking about last night. Sean curiously watched the scene play out.

Kelly got to his car, yelling over his shoulder, "She made it clear she sees no future with me, Christine." he opened the door, "That all I need."

Spike opened her mouth and tried to find an excuse for him to stay and she growled in frustration when he closed the door on her face, starting up the car and drove off. When out of site, Spike turned and stormed back into the house.

"EMMA!"

Emma had been right. Spike had lost her husband and was now trying to find Emma hers even though her daughter wasn't ready and didn't want that.

"What was that?" Jane had to laugh when Spike shut the door. Sean snapped out of it.

"Trouble in paradise I presume." Lucas said with a laugh. "That woman was a milf though."

"Ew Lucas!" Jane yelled and KC laughed as he finally came over with his boots on. "Finally." Jane joked. KC glared.

"Lets go see Tracker." KC insisted, and they agreed upon that and went to leave when a tow truck pulled up with car in tow.

Sean turned and finally felt SOME happiness cloud his emotions. "Finally!" His car was back.

"You Sean Cameron?" the driver asked when he jumped out. Sean nodded and got his car keys back along with a card handed to him.

The driver was leaving to unhook his car when Sean opened up the cards envelope to a Christmas card and opened it, signed by Joey, the sheriff, wishing him happy Holidays.

"Ass." laughed Sean softly, closing the card and going to his car.

((*)))

When Sean got back from the day with his cousins and brother, he thought he entered a house with nobody in it until he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes!" he playfully cheered, seeing his mom had made soup and was stirring it. That soup made up for his whole day of snowboarding and out in the cold all day. Not to mention the hangover.

He walked up to see his mom acting weird. She didn't even glance up. "Mom? You okay?"

She snapped out of it and looked up, "Hmm?" she jumped, "oh! Yes, I'm fine." she paused and wondered, "Where were you?"

He eyed her worriedly but answered, "Trackers."

"No, last night."

He frowned and looked away, "Just out. Went for a beer." Started a fight, made an idiot of myself. . so on and so forth.

"you slept in pretty late." Linda said.

"10 am." Sean said with a shrug like he didn't understand what was so horrible. He caught his moms long judgemental look and almost snapped, "Really?" he shot at her, "One time and you grill me about it but 1000 times for Dad and not one word?"

Her mouth dropped, watching him storm away, "Sean!"

He didn't return, charging up the stairs and closing the door shut behind him.

((((*))))

Meanwhile, in the Nelson residents, Emma rolled her eyes trying to get away from her mom by going up the stairs to her room.

"Emma Nelson! Don't you dare try to walk away from me after this!"

Emma stopped near the top, and turned. She snickered bitterly and threw her arms out, "What do you want me to tell you, mom?"

"That you're sorry!"

Emma's mouth hung and she yelled back, "You think I should be _sorry_!? You can't just try to take over my life because you think you lost yours! You can't tell me who to marry!"

When the words were out, Emma regretted it, but she shut her mouth and tightened her jaw because it was the truth. Her mother looked stung, and after a moment of standing there she finally left. Emma's shoulders dropped and she sighed, closing her eyes. When she went to turn, her sisters voice stopped her.

"And what was so wrong with Kelly, Emma?" Darcy asked with such an annoyed tone. Darcy seemed to have a little crush on her older sisters boyfriend. Well, ex now.

Emma glared back, "If you want him so bad Darcy, go have him. He's single now!" she rolled her eyes.

Darcy put her hand on her hip, "I'm just saying he was a nice guy." she looked down at her nails and muttered, "..and I saw you sneak out with our neighbor last night. Don't you think that was a little..wrong?"

Emma fumed, it wasn't like she went and slept with some other guy! Plus, she was the one who broke up with Kelly knowing she didn't see a future with him. There was no sparks. No chemistry.

Emma let out a frustrated growl and then walked to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She stopped midway into her room like a deer in the headlights when she saw Sean in his room too, well, his old one. Usually it was KC's and Emma instantly shut the blinds . . but maybe not today...

Her breath got caught in her throat, and she didn't move a muscle, as if he'd hear her from another house away if she did. Wow. Just like old times. Hmph.

Sean was walking around his room putting things away until he went to his bed and lied down on it, closing his eyes and throwing an arm over his eyes like he was really tired. Honestly, Emma wanted badly to even go crawl in with him and shut the world out. But, after last night, would they ever speak again? It got pretty intense and Emma didn't know if it was her fault or not. If not for those frat boys who came to the table, that fight would of never broke out and knowing Seans history, Emma shouldn't of insisted they get a drink. She was the reason they went to that bar. She should of known better.

She felt terrible.

She slowly sat on her bed, narrowing her eyes at his window and then bit her lip, trying not to smile so widely. She remembered the days when she would most likely teased Sean, knowing he was in his window, watching her **.** On his most horrible days, the days she caught him and his father fighting or his father just drunk off his ass, Emma would _maybe_ lift her top off or give some kind of show to make Sean feel better. He would completely act as if he never saw anything too when they walked 'blindly' by another in school. But she always saw him staring other times at her, even when he had other girl friends.

Emma had always had a thing for Sean. Even if they didn't speak to another because of grade difference in highschool and 'social' standards. Nobody but Manny, who had caught Emma staring one day at him, knew of Emma's secret curiosity about him.

This is sort of off topic, but Emma hadn't given her virginity away until college, but she showed parts of herself to Sean before anyone else had even seen a flash of skin. He was at least VERY appreciative back in the day. One night she had even caught him, well, you know.. and no wonder the girls loved him. He was a good size, and for some reason even though he could get any girl to do it for him, she saw him stroking himself one day after school. It was right after that day at the pool, when she finally had the guts to smile and wave after catching him looking at her. She wondered since if that was the reason he had got so hard that day and needed 'relief'.

Emma sighed and looked away, laying down on her own bed.

((*)))

Sean opened his eyes, sighing and huffing that he couldn't sleep. Emma was constantly on his mind. He got up, shedding his shirt off and went to the bathroom to go shower. When he stepped in and let the water run down him, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before running his hands through his hair and letting the water run through it.

He'd leave Emma alone, he decided. She didn't need a guy like him in her life anyways. He was bad.


	6. Girl Next Door

December 17th.

Sean woke up with banging on the door and cringed with a curse, "What!?"

Who would be pounding like that at 9am? Did KC need something in his room or something?! Suddenly it was clear there was more than two hands pounding on it and Sean growled, getting up.

"What?!" he flew the door open, the blast from the past standing there with his other good old friend. Jay and Spinner. They cheered and laughed, grabbing Sean into a shoving back and forth hug.

"Get off!" Sean had to laugh though, shoving mostly Spinner away who was the goofball in all this.

Jay stopped first and leaned on the doorframe, looking almost the same as in highschool, if not for the short boxed beard. He even wore his old hat, still put on backwards.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell anybody you were coming down?" snapped Jay, "Ellie had to tell Alex, who then had to tell me."

Spinner shot at Sean, "You too good for your boys now?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "I've been here not even 3 days, and it's been a hell ride." he insisted, "I was going to call."

"Sure." Jay said, rolling his eyes, and Sean heard the sting in his voice.

Sean frowned and itched the back of his head. He did want to call, he just didn't know if he would. He loved his friends, he really did, Jay even felt more like a brother than even Tracker... but that's the thing, Sean was use to seeing the bad when he came home, not the good. He didn't want to miss home when he left again.

"Still that hot shot mechanic?" Jay asked, waving the tension off. Sean nodded with a shrug but he should of known better because the next thing he knew, Jay and Spinner laughed, standing outside with Sean now working on his car.

It wasn't freezing, or windy, and actually the sun was out, but only they could make Sean Cameron to agree to work on their cars out in this weather.

"Fuck you guys." bittered Sean, under Jay's hood and trying to get his tool in the engine. He then glanced up at Jay, "What have you done to this thing?"

Jay shrugged and leaned on Mrs Camerons car that was parked beside his orange civic Sean was working on, "Who knows, **_you're_** the genius."

"Yea!" Spinner chimed in, "You tell us." they laughed.

Sean got back to work, wearing his old black tuke and hoody with black winter jacket. His hair peaked out from under his beanie and his blue eyes glanced up when a car rolled into Emma's driveway.

Meanwhile at the same time his cousins came out of the house and Lucas cheered happily when he saw Sean's friends, "The party is here!"

Behind him, Jane and Mia shuffled through the snow towards them. Jay and Lucas slapped hands, always fond of another since they had met through Sean. Spinner stood straight up too when he saw Jane who he crushed on since 8th grade.

"Hey Jane." he greeted, and almost blushed.

She smiled back, crossing her arms together because of the cold and glanced at what they were doing, "Putting him to work near Christmas on his holiday. Aren't you guys great." She said dryly.

Sean had glanced back to Emma's driveway, looking at the black car and wondering who it was parked there. The car was still running, so whoever was inside it was probably waiting for Emma or whoever to come out.

"He wants to do it!" Jay insisted and Spinner laughed, knowing that was a lie. Sean would of chuckled but still looked distracted. Emma's door had just opened and the one and only come out of her house, in just her jeans and shirt, carrying her jacket and looked in a rush, walking straight to the car and getting in quick. She probably hadn't even seen him. He couldn't see through the cars windows either to see who she was with but a jealous stir twisted in his stomach.

He tried to shake it off, but Jay had looked over and saw what he was staring at. When the car was about to pull out, Jay raised an eyebrow at Sean and Lucas caught it, "What?" he asked.

"Still?" Jay asked Sean with a snicker and amazed look upon his face. Sean rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"What?" even Mia grew curious, her arms around Lucas.

"I saw you eying her up, stud." Jay pointed at Sean, "You've always had some Girl Next Door fetish."

Sean rolled his eyes again. This was the only girl he's ever rreally liked that even lived in a 5 mile radius of him. "Shut up." he just growled.

"Emma?" Jane asked.

Sean gave her a strange look, "How do _you_ know her?"

"Last Christmas." she shrugged and explained, "She comes with her mom and sister when your mom throws the friends and family holiday party."

Sean's eyebrows raised. Is that so?

Jay nodded at him, "Sean here has been obsessed with that piece of ass since high school." while he spoke, Sean looked like he was ready to punch Jay in the face. "Never spoken to her though."

"That's not true." Sean said with a tone, looking down and trying to avoid their eyes. They all seemed shocked and impressed Sean was 'shy' when it came to a girl. That never happened.

"Tell us more, Romeo." teased Jay, but he had lifted his eyebrows, also impressed that Sean finally found his balls to talk to the girl.

"Fuck off, Jay." Sean reached his limit and walked off. Talking about this with them, and with all on his mind, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Hey!" Jay yelled after him, "Cam! I'm joking!"

((**))

When Emma had gotten into Manny's car, Manny was already looking to the left where Sean and his friends and family stood. Emma turned after getting buckled in and already rolled her eyes to her best friend staring at them with a growing Manuela Santos seductive, and entertained, smile.

"Em, **he's home**?" She couldn't believe it!

"He's..around.." Emma drifted.

"Have you done any peep shows for him?" Manny smirked, and shrugged, hands still on the wheel. "Its Christmas, maybe you could go all the way this year."

Emma shook her head but laughed, "Shut up."

Manny stared at Sean again through the group of people, "He's even hotter than he was in highschool."

Emma gave Manny a look who giggled. Manny had always said Sean was hot but she'd never do anything because A) he obviously had eyes for Emma and b) Emma had a thing for him too. And c) his old spiderman phase when they were kids were a turn off.

Manny teased her, "Do you still have a crush on him?" she sang.

Emma rolled her eyes, still smiling, and decided to get her back for that. "Did you notice Jay Hogart is standing over there?"

Now Manny growled back, pulling her car out of Emma's driveway, "Don't remind me of him."

Emma knew Manny was using her all not to look at him. "You said he was the best sex you ever had."

"And greatest liar I've ever known too." she remarked.

After highschool, when Emma and Manny started college, Jay and Manny finally bumped into another at a party Jay was also invited to and they began to talk..and do other things. He said all this stuff that made her heart melt, like he had always been into her even when they had never met in highschool. When they slept together, she found out in the morning he was still with Alex Nunez when she called him and Manny was still asleep in his bed. She never felt so horrible. She never talked to him again despite his phone calls.

Jerk.

Manny had never gotten over it. If he was anywhere she was, she left or stayed across the room from him.

(((((**))))

Sean had went downtown to the famous town diner.

A waitress filled his mug up with coffee and he put his two hands around it, but just glared at it instead of taking a drink.

"I get it." a voice said, sitting down next to him. Seems Jay knew where he'd end up. When Sean glared over, Jay put his hands up. "I can say and do cruel things, I know." he rolled his eyes, "Im a fuck up."

"Yea, you are." he spat.

Jay's mouth fell but then he glared back, "Fuck, I'm trying to say sorry."

"You haven't even said the word." Snarled Sean.

Jay sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sean frowned, and just looked back at his coffee. After a moment, he finally explained, "I went out with her the other night. I got in a fight, was drunk..and totally ruined any shot with her."

"How do you know? Have you talked to her?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "Just trust me."

Jay tried to look on the bright side, "Ellie told Lex that as much as she still hated you, you were still 'fuckable'"

"pass." snickered Sean. Jay chuckled after him.

"Yea I'd pass too."

Sean looked over and mentioned, "Can't believe you and Lex are still friends after all the shit you put another through."

"Turns out, shes a lesbian." smirked Jay.

Sean laughed, not shocked.

((((((((****))))))

That night, after Manny and Emma went Christmas shopping, the two stopped at the Lexicon. Emma followed Manny in who noticed Alex first at the bar and went over, taking off her jacket.

"Two shots of tequila please." Manny ordered. Emma still wore her jeans and t-shirt and sat miserably on the stool beside Manny.

This Bar was Alexs, and the same bar she and Sean were at the other day. Emma now had him on her mind again, dazing out.

Alex nodded, wearing her signature hoop eaarings and long brown hair straightened, "Anything for one of the many girls who my ex slept with."

Alex got to making the drinks, sharing a fake smile with Manny. Manny scoffed and rolled her eyes to Emma. She really had no idea they were still dating then! But it's been a year since and Alex seemed over it other than the cruel reminders.

Alex then passed them the shots. They took it, and Emma thanked Alex. "I really needed that."

"No problem."

After a good hour or two, the girls were lit, even Alex, since it was a little dead in her bar, other than two girls and some guy drinking together in the corner, so Alex she drank with them. They weren't SO bad. She actually deep down liked Manny and Emma. Though she wouldn't be caught dead with them in highschool. My things had changed..

"Boys!" Growled Manny in frustration, leaning back in her stool a little drunkenly.

"You're talking about Jay?" Emma had to ask, not remembering what topic they were on anymore. They kept going back and forth. Even Manny mentioned Sean to Alex. How embarrassing! "Or Brian?"

"All of them!" Manny pointed to Alex, "Especially guys like Jay." Alex nodded and Manny went on, "All the promises he says-"

"And breaks." muttered Alex.

"YEAH!" Manny yelled and nodded, "Screw guys." she lifted her beer up and Alex clunked it with her own, both sharing a smile but Emma stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go guys." She admitted.

Alex and Manny turned, Manny pouting but Alex giving her a taunting look, "Gone so soon again?"

Emma gave her a confused look.

"I heard what happened the other night. A fight in **my** bar." Alex said. "Nothing gets passed me, I own this bar. You were here with Sean Cameron."

"EMMA!" Manny yelled, feeling betrayed that Emma didn't even tell her this happened. She wanted the gossip!

Emma's mouth hung and she tried to explain, "We only hung out. It was .. _nothing_. Like Alex said, some fight broke out, Sean hit someone, and then he drove me home."

Both Alex and Manny raised an eyebrow at her.

Emma grew frustrated at their mischievous looks and silence, "What?!"

Manny skeptically questioned her good friend, "You didn't go home with him?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I hear hes good." Alex informed, knowing much, too much, from Ellie.

Emma scoffed in disgust, not wanting to know why or how she knew that and stormed out as soon as possible, leaving Manny and Alex alone.

"Closing time!" Alex hollared to the three in the corner.


	7. First Kiss

Emma had gotten a taxi home and when it pulled up to her house, she got out, eyeing the porch next door where Sean was out, sitting on the steps, and just seemed to be needing time on his own. It was late though, and Emma was slightly worried he'd catch a cold as it was starting to snow.

Instead of going up her driveway, she went up his. "Hey.." she felt nervous, but swallowed it down.

He glanced up and then sat up a bit, staring up at her as she stopped in front of him. "Hey."

They stood there for a moment, shifting and trying to find more words. "Are you trying to catch a cold? Or frost bite?" she teased.

He smiled but looked down, something still weighing on him. He cringed when he glanced back up at her, "I'm sorry for last night."

Emma raised her eyebrows. He was sorry? "No biggie." she replied, smiling softly. He smirked back. Emma then felt her knees go weak.

Oh boy.

Sean stood up slowly, a bit nervously as he asked her, "What are you up to tonight?"

He stopped in front of her and Emma giggled a bit, answering honestly, "Watching the Grinch."

"What?" he laughed a bit.

She looked at him as if he was the crazy one, "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas?" he shrugged. She gaped, "Come on." she said and grabbed his hand. She led him over to her house. This guy needed to watch this movie.

(((*)))

Her house smelt like her. Vanilla. Other than downstairs near the kitchen and family room, that smelt like apple pie. Her mother must of cooked earlier.

Sean sat on the other end of the couch Emma also sat on, her little tabbie grey cat sleeping in the middle of them. Damn cat.

Sean cornered his eyes at Emma during the end of the movie, smirking a bit to how into it she seemed, like she turned into a 5 year old all again just by watching it. She turned her head, and caught him smirking at her (probably silently making fun).

She playfully glared, "You're going to miss the best part."

I guess to her, the part where the town sang and held hands, was the best part. He shook his head with a grin as it ended and she got up. The cat meowed and also pounced up to follow her than gave up as Emma gave it no attention so walked off. Emma shut off the tv and came back to sit on the couch, facing Sean. "So what'd you think?"

"You won't be happy if I said I didn't like it."

She nodded, agreeing.

He joked, "So.. I guess I liked it." Deep down, maybe he admitted it wasn't so bad. "So if you're so into this holiday," he looked around, "How come you don't have a tree?"

Emma laughed, "That's tomorrows job. I can't do it without my cousins, they'd kill me. They-" she glanced at her clock, "Well, they should be here by now but if Paige is driving I'm not shocked if they're lost.." she looked worried for a moment, "Or if Jt drove, they might of ended up in a completely different city."

Sean liked how happy Emma looked as she explained her and her sister and cousins Christmas traditions. She explained her sister to be a classic Queen B, and Paige as a diva. Jt sounded like a class A comedy act.

She then asked him, "You want to come?"

"To pick a tree out?"

Emma teased him, eying him a bit, "Yeah. You could maybe carry it a little better than Jt to the car."

Sean gave her a knowing look that he knew she was bugging him and knew very well he could lift a tree. She giggled and tried to be serious, "It'll be fun. I promise."

"Alright.." drifted Sean, unsure of this but wanted to spend more time with her.

The door then opened around the corner, and Sean raised an eyebrow hearing caroling or.. _something._

A guys voice rang through the house, " _Batman smells, robin laid an egg! Ba-"_

"JT!" a girls voice shut him up, "Shut up, already!"

The boy scoffed while closing the door behind them, "Just cause you weren't the talented singer in our family doesn't mean you have the right to get _so_ jealous."

"Can you stop? I drove 7 hours listening to you. Give me some peace."

"Oh I'll give you a _piece."_ Jt said, playfully throwing his fist up in the air, "Piece of my knuckle sandwhich!"

Paige rolled her eyes. She walked around the house and called 'Hello?'

Emma gave Sean pitied look, "In here!" she called back. She went to get up and gasped, "Before I forget so it's not awkward. If JT somewhat flirts.. well, it's cause he is. He's gay."

Sean blinked, then nodded, getting up and following her as she walked out of the tv room to meet up with her family.

"Hey" he heard Emma greet, and she hugged another blonde girl who looked happy to see her. Sean held back and leaned against the wall.

Jt, a tall and slim younger guy, stood at the entrance still. "Emma." he greeted, and she walked over to him. He put his hands on her shoulders before bringing her in for a hug, "I heard about the boyfriend. What happened?"

"We broke up." She said simply, smiling a little smugly. It was nobody's business what happened. Her and Kelly weren't meant to be.

Jt gave her a look, "Thankyou for that o _bvious_ story."

Emma giggled and hugged him, "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Jt gave Paige a look after pulling away from Emma, "I had to put up with **her** for 7 hours."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and then Jt's eyes fell on Sean over in the corner and did a double take. Paige turned, noticing her younger brothers awe in something. She too raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." Paige bluntly greeted, crossing her arms. Who was this? He was quite the eye candy.

Jt doopily smiled over to Emma. Now he knew what happened to the last boyfriend..she met **this** guy. This guy looked bigger, better and yummier than the last one.

"Isn't he handsome?" he whispered loudly to Emma.

Emma hid her blush, again sending Sean a look who chuckled. Jt went over and nodded in greeting, stopping in front of Sean. He eyed his biceps. Sean eyed him back oddly.

"Hi I'm JT. Pleased to meet you, I have heard _nothing_ about you." Jt put his hand out, and Sean manly shook it, causing Jt to whine out loud.

Paige laughed, "Careful. He's never worked out a day in his life. You're probably crushing his hand."

Sean let go and muttered, "Sorry." he cleared his throat, glancing at Emma. He hated to ruin her time together with her family. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he walked toward the door.

Emma led him out, glancing over her shoulder to glare at her cousins who smirked and watched them go. She took a step out the door and closed the door halfway behind her so they had privacy.

"Yea. 11am good?" she asked. He nodded. She nodded back with a smile and then put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ok. Well, night then. See you tomorrow."

Sean blinked, and snapped out of it. She looked so pretty with the Christmas lights on the porch lighting her features up. The pretty lights twinkled and he was in a trance as they sparkled softly in her eyes.

He nodded and turned, slowly heading to the stairs to walk down off the porch. When he reached them though, he stopped. Emma went to turn to walk back into the house and he turned just in time, stopping her.

"Emma." he grabbed her hand. She gasped, being pulled back and was turned to face him again, for him to grab the back of her head and he leaned in closely, capturing her lips with his. He couldn't resist any longer. He had to have her, or at least kiss her.

His other hand let hers go so he could rest it on her waist and he pulled her in close.

It was the sweetest, yet hottest of kisses. His lips were soft and smooth against hers, but above all, hungry ,, _for her._

What started off as soft and sweet soon became a bit more heated. And by heated I mean he pushed her against the wall, and her fingers became tangled in his hair. His lips repeatedly crashed against hers and she kissed deeply back until slowly pulling away and now breathless..

Emma kept her eyes shut, her fingers brushing against his jawline. He kept his eyes closed too and tried to catch his breath as he leaned his forehead down against her. She felt her heart pounding and bit her lip.

Wow.


	8. The Grinch Who Stole A Kiss

December 18th.

"We were just watching the Grinch Who stole Christmas." Emma told Paige, her cousin, in a mere whisper, walking around a few trees the next morning.

The tree farm was family friendly, and Emma smiled as she passed groups of happy families getting their own Christmas trees today too. Jt and Sean walked ahead of them. Emma bit her lip while smiling and snuck a glance up at Sean who was clueless to the conversation behind him.

"It was innocent." Emma swore, "But then he went to leave and..he just kissed me." Emma thought about the kiss, "And it _wasn't_ innocent." she admitted, feeling her heart race at the replay of it. The passion, the heat of the moment and the hunger she felt for him was like no other kiss she has had before. God, if Paige and Jt weren't there she probably would of pulled him back inside. And she wasn't even that type of girl! What was Sean Cameron doing to her?

What was this feeling? Even as her hazel eyes locked on his retreated back, her heart pounded.

"The Grinch who stole a kiss." joked Paige, putting on her mittens from her purse. It was a cold day, snow all around but none falling thank god. Or lifting a tree would be even harder.

"He's not a Grinch. You just don't know him." Emma said but giggled a little. He definitely had that mysterious vibe though.

"Well, Grinch or not, I like the way he shakes you up. You like him." Paige told her younger cousin, happy to see her happy. "Or maybe it's more. I can see it all over your face."

Emma glanced at her confused. Paige smirked and just kept walking. Emma stopped walking and froze there for a long moment as Sean finally looked behind and noticed her fall back behind a little.

"You okay?" he came over as Emma was trying to process what Paige just said.

"Yea." she nervously smiled and he smiled softly too, nodding. When he had drove them to the tree farm, they were quiet, and still haven't talked about their kiss lastnight. "Just.. . found a tree." she lied, and pointed behind him.

He turned, and it made it him chuckle a bit. "This tree makes Charlie Browns Christmas tree look bigger."

Emma giggled and nodded at the dying tree infront of them. "Maybe it just needs a little TLC."

"Nah, its not the one." Sean confirmed and looked around. His eyes gazed around with complete focus for the perfect tree. "Let's get a big one."

Emma raised an eyebrow when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Seems somebody might be a little more into this than I thought." she teased.

Sean frowned when a couple of kids playing "tag" rushed by them nearly knocking them over. Emma just giggled and stayed by his side until they passed. Sean turned his head towards her and then went over what she said and sheepishly grinned.

 _"Maybe."_

"No, _**definitely."**_ she said playfully. They shared a smile and then she saw a flash in his eyes. He then frowned and looked down. Confused, Emma asked, "Something wrong?"

He clenched his jaw looking around and noticed them alone in a little hut of trees. He turned towards her and looked down, lacing both his hands within hers now. Emma looked down and softened as her fingers tangled in his too. They both hung their heads for a moment, enjoying the tenderness until Sean spoke up and Emma looked up. "I like you."

She blushed and laughed a little, "I like you too." she said. He looked up and just smirked, knowing it sounded so 8th grade.

"A lot," he said and hated to admit out loud, "And the thought of having to leave again after Christmas..."

Emma's hands fell limp in his now. He felt it. He frowned deeply and knew what she felt like now because he was feeling it too. It's why he had to bring it up.

"I mean... Buffalo is kinda far from here..."

Emma felt like he was trying to lay down a hint. She took her hands from his and crossed her arms, "Well, maybe this is a dumb idea then." she then snickered bitterly, "Wouldn't of worked out anyways."

Hurt crossed his face as he watched her walk through the trees again. The snow crunched under her boots. He went after her and tried to keep up, "Why wouldn't it of worked out?"

"You said it. Distance." she threw over her shoulder. She then stopped and he stopped in his tracks behind her "What about this one?" she asks, like everything is cool between them and this conversation is don3.

Sean looked at her ridiculously, "Emma, I want you."

Emma swallowed and cornered her eyes at him. The sincerity and determination in his voice made her knees weak.

He licked his dry lips, staring at her, "I've wanted you since I first saw you, Emma. There's something about you .. .when I look at you, I just know.." he trailed off, afraid of what he was going to say next but in Emma's eyes, it's like she understood.

There it went again. Emma's heart pounded uncontrollably. He took one step closer and Emma's eyes fearfully gazed up at him but closed her eyes when he cupped her face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She slowly kissed back in return, smoothly. He pulled her body close into his and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We found it! We found the one!" came Jt's hollar as they split apart and Emma blushed madly, turning to her cousins who came over looking for them and saw the situation Emma and Sean were in. Emma was a dead giveaway. Sean too even itched the back of his neck and cleared his throat while avoiding their eyes.

Paige smiled wondrously between them, "Well come on, you're our muscle." she said to Sean and turned, grabbing JT to make him stop staring and led them to the perfect tree.

Emma giggled a bit and grabbed Sean's hand, pulling him along and he chuckled from behind her, quickening his pace so they could get out of here.

((***))

Sean entered his house with Emma right behind him as he opened the door for them. They had picked a tree and drove it back to Emma's house. Sean carried it into her house for Jt and Paige to decorate before he and Emma snuck out and came over here to his place. They just wanted to be alone. For once, Sean's house wasn't filled with 100 people.

"Helloo?" he called out. There was no answer. Emma lifted an eyebrow at his look of shock. "Hell has frozen over." he muttered.

Emma Nelson was his. His family was gone. Nobody was home?! Jackpot.

Emma smiled widely as he grinned down at her too when she fell down on his bed, just as he was crawling over her. They had come up the stairs and were finally alone. Their coats were off, shoes, and his shirt. Damn, he was one ripped fellow.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked Sean until he leaned over her. She bit her lip and watched his hungry eyes gaze from deeply into her eyes to down her body. She felt her lower half start to tingle and crave him between her legs. "Sean.."

She gasped in pleasure when Sean began trailing kisses down her neck and she closed her eyes, forgetting her question. She gasped and moaned when his hands snuck under her shirt, guiding his cool strong hands up her warm flat stomach and then even cupped a feel, making Emma laugh out a little and him grin too.

"Sean." she moaned again, pressing against his heat. God she never wanted someone so badly like him. What was this? Was this even real?

He stopped before kissing her, nearly groaning and pleaded. "I need you."

She opened her eyes and glanced up at him, cupping his face, "I need you too." she admitted and they locked lips again, kissing furiously until the door whipped open.

"Sean are you-"

Emma yelped when KC came in and Sean too ripped away and sat up at the end of the bed, pointing towards the door. "KC, out!" he bellowed.

KC was staring at the hot girl in his bed, the girl next door. Ofcourse Sean could get a girl like that in not even **his own** bed. KC hoped one day he had the charm Sean seemed to have with women.

"Woah." KC whispered, noticing Emma's shirt still a little risen but not showing much but her body was toned and the way she laid back in his pillows would be a site he'd dream of for a while. He then yelped and ran when Sean got up to probably pummel him.

Sean turned when he shut the door again and locked it this time before cursing and turning to Emma. She was blushing but still laughing thankfully, trying to cover her mouth from laughing out loud harder.

Sean sighed and fell back down on the bed, lying on his back now. So much for some alone time. It was just getting hot too. "I need to get out of here."

Emma turned on her side and laid a hand on his bare chest. His eyes stared up at the ceiling until he felt that warmth of her hand and slid his into hers. Her hazel orbs stared in his blue eyes when he turned his head to look at her.

He really did like this girl. A lot. Maybe more.

She leaned over him and they kissed against slowly, nothing but gentle kisses. Warm kisses. They broke away to stare back at another.

What the hell was this? It excited yet scared Sean at the same time. He slowly moved a piece of her hair back behind her ear.


	9. The Christmas Parade

December 19th

"A parade?" Emma asked, gathering up some snow while her and Sean had a little snowball fight outside the next day. Emma had to go home yesterday after KC's little 'encounter' and help her mom shop for Christmas groceries. She called him before they went to bed to make plans for today and were now having a little fun.

Sean hid behind a tree and called back, "Yea," he peaked out, "It's a family thing." he dodged back quick when a snowball hit the tree and he grinned. She had good aim, but he was faster.

"I can't imagine you- at a parade. " Emma said with a giggle after that he heard loud and clear.

He peaked back out to see her just turning around to find more snow. He smirked and bent down to create his own snowball.

Suddenly he threw it at her, hitting her in the ass. Emma whirled around and faced him.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" she corrected herself, "At my _butt?"_

"No," Sean answered innocently, slowly walking over, "Why would you think that?"

"Someone threw a snowball at me," she says, stooping to pick up a handful of snow. "And I think it was you."

She laughed when Sean grabbed her from picking more up, grabbing her into his arms but the struggle was real as she tried to playfully get loose but ended up falling back into the snow together. Breathless from laughing Emma turned her head to look at Sean who laid beside her. He smirked, and narrowed his eyes at her. "Good one, Stealthy."

She sat up, and he stood up helping her. When he picked her back up she had to ask, "And you want me to come?"

Staring at her as he took some snow out of her hair , he tried to remember what he asked. Oh right- the parade! "Yea."

"With your family there? It being a _family_ event?" Emma couldn't help but slyly smile. Did Sean Cameron _actually_ want her to meet his supposed crazy family? Was this something that could be a thing?

Sean looked to be thinking about it but was nodding, "Yes." he said again, "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Well," Emma frowned and remembered, "I told Darcy I'd go with her and our cousins."

"Bring them."

"Seriously?" If that was the case, she could bring Manny too. She always came along for family traditions. "Fine. Sounds good."

"Good." he pulled her in close so quickly that she gasped and yelped before smiling. Her hands held onto his shoulders and he pulled her hips closer to his. They leaned in and slowly closed their eyes, Sean going in for the kiss first and Emma tenderly kissing back. His heart pounded too.

Or as the Grinch would say- Grew two sizes bigger!

((((((((****))))))))

Emma wore her warm white cotton coat with a pink scarf and mittens. A bunch of family and friends were amongst the parade, having a good time when they got there. Her sister, cousins and Manny followed behind her.

Sean said to meet him by the Ice cream stand. Emma had no idea why they sold ice cream in the middle of winter, but she saw him standing with his cousins and Jay where he said he'd be.

"EMMA!" hissed Manny, pulling Emma back and yelling over the cheers and music of the parade. "You didn't say Jay would be here!"

Emma cringed and noticed behind Manny that Sean noticed her and began walking over. And so did the devil himself, Jay. Jay even seemed to put his head down more the closer they got to them. He must of had no idea Manny was coming either.

"Just be nice." Emma told her, receiving a glare from Manny that Emma blushed from. It wasn't that easy.

"Hello handsome." Jt greeted when he saw Sean and the group turned to Sean and Jay. "Handsome #2." he added for Jay.

Jay gave Sean a wierd look who chuckled and just met up with Emma. Jane knew Manny and introduced her to Lucas as Paige and Jt easily befriended them all.

"Hey." Sean quietly greeted Emma, sharing a smile with her.

Darcy, Emma's sister, sized them up and down. She liked Kelly, but as she eyed the two up close, she didn't blame her sister in getting so wrapped up in a good looking guy like Sean. The way the guy looked at Emma got even herself a little warmed up.

Jay itched the back of his neck as he locked eyes with Manny, "Hey."

Manny just scowled and started moving forward to guide the group away. Jay cursed under his breath and followed, a sore look in his eyes.

"So they hooked up?" Sean asked at the back of the group, walking alone with Emma, gazing at Manny and Jay walking far apart.

"Yea. He just left out the fact he still had a girl friend." Emma tried to recall, "I think she really liked him though."

Sean admitted, unashamed, "He's liked her since highschool."

Emma paused at that, thinking of when Manny told her that he said that. So that must be true then. So maybe when Jay swore to Manny that he would of dumped his old girlfriend for her, he was telling the truth. But, he shouldn't of slept with Manny while having a girlfriend. It was still wrong.

They all stood behind a little gate for the town to stand behind for the floats to pass by safely. Right now, Santa and the reindeers were just passing by. It was everyones favorite part. Emma leaned forward on the rail and Sean was pressed right behind her, holding onto the same rail as they enjoyed the show.

"Did you?" Emma suddenly asked when she turned her head to look back at Sean.

Sean looked down at her, and inhaled her beautiful vanilla scent. "Did I what?" he whispered in her ear. The cheers were still loud but with him close, she could hear.

"Did you like me back in highschool?" Emma asked and raised an eyebrow at the silence. She then bit her lip when she felt his breath on her neck and he kissed it sweetly. She would of moaned out loud but fought the urge.

"What do you think?"

Emma's heart skipped. She was glad it wasn't just her. So they did have a thing back then? She wanted to talk about it, and talk about what the hell was between them, but right now they'd enjoy this.

Emma looked back at the parade to see now a guy dressed as the Grinch, walking with a small young girl dressed as Cindy lou who waved at everyone. "Look, it's you." Emma told Sean and laughed and he tickled her sides.

Across the parade on the other side also behind another set of railings, was Sean's mother and father. His mother watched the parade with KC until she saw her other son on the other side with a girl. Not just a girl, but one that was making him _smile._

"Well I'll be damned." joked her husband, seeing it too. "That the girl next door?"

KC was too busy shoving a hot dog into his mouth to care what his parents were talking about.

"Yes it is." She answered, "He better not be playing games with her. She's a sweet girl."

She eyed them across the road, and Emma was blushing to whatever Sean was saying in her ear. As more of the parade passed, the two turned to another to share a small innocent kiss that they thought nobody saw.

There was something in the way Sean looked at Emma that made Sean's mother eye them more curiously and happily. They looked quite good together and Sean looked happy.

"She's pretty." her husband admitted, almost shocked. He knew his son was a good looking man but he had his demons (they were alike like that), and he's never been with a girl like Emma before who seemed sweet, smart, and life put together. Sean usually went for wild girls or girls that didn't last more than a night. Sean seemed to be almost proud to have Emma by his side.

"Yes. Yes she is."


End file.
